scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Onpu Segawa
Onpu Segawa is one of the Main Characters and the fifth Ojamajo in Ojamajo Doremi, initially starting off as an antagonistic Apprentice beneath Majoruka. She began attending Misora Elementary School and quickly befriended Doremi, Hazuki, and Aiko with the intention of revealing her true goals to them. At the start of Sharp, Onpu officially joined the group as a tritagonist after revealing that she became a real friend of theirs after losing their Apprentice status. She joined them under Majorika when they were given the job of watching Hana. Personality Onpu is kind and comes off as playful and friendly, with her natural cuteness usually being enough to distract others or cause them to let their guard down. She is well-liked and dedicated to her career, and very smart. She is normally mature and calm-minded, but she can be flustered or confused with unusual behavior, and she is known for being blunt when it comes to her opinions or whenever she has to tell someone something they might not understand. She refuses to sugarcoat reality and believes in facing the truth. She is sharp, and at times can be manipulative. At times Onpu can be stubborn, and because of how seriously she is about her career she can become frustrated with those who treat it so lightly or whenever she worries that she could be replaced. She isn't easy to rile up or get upset, but during emotional moments she is known for shutting herself off from others in order to figure things out and come to terms with them. She attempts to remain all smiles to avoid letting others notice how unhappy she is. At the start of the series she was shown to be selfish and self-serving, but she quickly got over it. While she handles everything in stride, she is shown suffering from feelings of loneliness and inadequacy. Her health also declines whenever she pushes herself to surpass her limits. Appearance Onpu has a short girl, She has purple hair and purple eyes, She ties a small part of her hair into an upper mini-ponytail, and her hair seems longer when she lets it down, She wears a purple dress with yellow tie and hem, tight purple shorts, and yellow and white shoes. Couple * Chuck (Space Chickens in Space) (Prince) * Eric Needles She played Attina in The Little Mer-Mahou (OjamajoDoremiRockz) She played Princess Aurora (Briar Rose) in Sleeping Beauty (OjamajoDoremiRockz) She played Pocahontas in Onpu Segawahontas (OjamajoDoremiRockz) She played Dory in Finding Rusty Rivets (OjamajoDoremiRockz) and Finding Onpu Segawa (OjamajoDoremiRockz) She played Jessie in Cat Story 2 (OjamajoDoremiRockz) and Cat Story 3 (OjamajoDoremiRockz) She played Mandy in Totally Spies! (OjamajoDoremiRockz) She played Misty in Pokemon (OjamajoDoremiRockz) She played Twilight Sparkle in My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic (OjamajoDoremiRockz) She played Gloria in Madagascar (OjamajoDoremiRockz), Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (OjamajoDoremiRockz) and Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (OjamajoDoremiRockz) She played Wendy Murphy in Cartoons vs. Monsters She played Thumbelina in Onpulina Segawa Category:Ojamajo Doremi Characters Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Girls Category:Pretty Girls Category:Purple Characters Category:Chuck's Choice Characters Category:Robot Chicken Characters Category:Kids Category:Purple Haired Characters Category:Purple eyes